Drarin Thundersteel
Council of Three Hammers The Mountain Guard (Formerly) The Dwarven Vanguard *Clan Thundersteel *Clan Steelbeard *Clan Thunderbrand |Row 2 info = -|Row 7 title = Faith|Row 7 info = Ancestorial Worship Khaz'Goroth the Shaper |Row 8 title = Status|Row 8 info = Alive}} Drarin Thundersteel is currently serving in The Dwarven Vanguard acting as it's current Forgemaster and Lieutenant of the Infantry. He and his Clan are well renowned for their mastery in Blacksmithing and soldiering. As well as their unwavering service to The Kingdom of Ironforge, generations of Thundersteels and their predecessors alike have a long history of serving in Khaz Modan's military. Appearance Heavy set and solid, Drarin's staunch physicality and wide form was testament to that of what a Dwarven warrior should be. Standing tall and proud at five feet with bulging muscles and large upper torso. One might mistake the Dwarf for a wall. Drarin's brown hair was long and unkempt. Pulled back into a long braided and clasped ponytail that ran down to just in between his upper shoulders. His hairline was kept neat and whatever hair he could did not have done into his braid would lay down his nape and upper back. His beard, one of his most prized possessions. Was a grand sight to be held indeed, neatly kept and drawn into various clasped and decorated braids layered over top the main part of brush. Which also wove itself into braids and clasps until reaching his waistline. If one may be observant enough, they may see glimpses of a bone necklace hung around his neck and two other leather chords that lay under his beard. Under all that hair lay the Dwarf's stern facial features, which seemed to hold a permanent scowl. Thick brown brows sat atop deep brown eyes in a fixed furrow. With a thick nose that upon further inspection, looked to have been broken multiple times. A deep scar travelled vertically up his left cheek to just above his brow, leaving a lapse in the continuity of the one brow. Drarin's upper body was bulky, his trapezius muscles accented his broad burly shoulders and the rippling muscles down the full length of his arms. The warriors forearms were as big as his biceps, distinguished from all the hard work and time he's put into his craft. Drarin's barreled chest only added to his robust demeanor. Defined abs protruded from his slight beer gut, there may have been no visible six pack... but you'd be damned if there wasn't one under there. Or if he could carry one to say the least. Supported by tree trunks for thighs and calves, there was no doubt that it in the heat of battle. The Dwarf would be hard to knock off his feet. Despite his powerful form, Drarin's body was riddled in scar tissue. A deep and grievous looking gash the size of a dagger ran vertical just in between his internal and external jugular on the left side of his neck. Various pock marks pepper Drarin's form, with causes ranging from shrapnel to arrows. A large discolored line trails across the Dwarf's gut horizontally, the scar tissue bordering the once gash on his stomach looked to have been burnt on either side. A large patch of lighter and rippled scar tissue lay on his right external oblique, a trained eye may dictate a spear head wound. History *Recalling and Writing is a work in progress!* Early Life Drarin was born in Thundron, a Wildhammer town that the Thunderbrand Clan pioneered back in the days when Khardros Wildhammer led his people to the Highlands after loosing their place in Ironforge to the Bronzebeards. He had a relatively quaint and happy upbringing alongside his older brother Dwarin, Drarin and his older brother as boys do, would occasionally get into scuffles growing up with neither one of the two winning more than the other. For whatever petty reason they found to have conflict after distancing themselves from one another and giving it some time, they would usually make up for their trespasses and forgive one another. The two have always been competitive but never begrudging of one another in their early childhood, this would lay the foundation for a strong bond between the two that would carry over their many years in life. In his early childhood Drarin would participate in average beardling activities such as, log hefting, hunting small critters, goat chasing, bellowing, axe throwing, listening to the Elders stories, and the like. Drarin particularly enjoyed when he got to go on trips to see his extended family in Ironforge, he always got excited to see his Bronzebeard side of the family and sometimes got upset when he had to leave. He would write to his cousins often and stay up late by the hearth waiting for the mail-ram to come, so he could see if any of his Bronzebeard relatives had written back. When Dwarin and Drarin both came of age in their pre-teen years. It was time to take up the families age old art of smithing, Their uncle Darnin groomed both Drarin and Dwarin for their affinity with metallurgy and hand skills in the craft. Dwarin humored his Clan for the sake of their tradition, however he just didn't have much of an interest in learning the craft. He spent most of his time in the thirsty gryphon, drinking profusely and spending time with the various clan warriors. When he wasn't drinking, he was out picking a fight with Dragonmaw or whoever he could pick a fight with and became a ferocious berserker style fighter. It was Drarin that showed an affinity for the family art of blacksmithing. Darnin took it upon himself to teach the young Thundersteel the ways of anvil and forge, and that of the Clan secrets. Passed down from each great smith to the next. It was at this time when Drarin started to become a little resentful of Dwarin, his older brother was out having fun drinking and becoming known as a fierce warrior amongst their Kin. At some point when the two were young adults, the two had a disagreement and a falling out with each other. Which resulted in Dwarin leaving Thundron and the highlands, atleast that is what Drarin and his Kin thought from it. After years of honing his craft under the watchful eye of his uncle Darnin. Drarin was an accomplished smith, capable of producing high quality weapons and armor. He was no master like those that had gone before him, but his competence in the craft showed in his work. Deeming Drarin to be of sufficient skill for now, Darnin released the young dwarf from the arduous smithing regimen that consumed a good portion of his early years. With his free time Drarin gave himself to the warriors of Thundron, subjecting himself to their teachings of martial prowess. With a fire in his heart, Drarin was determined to become as good if not a better warrior than Dwarin. He sparred and honed his physicality with his Kin for years, just as Dwarin did. Category:Characters Category:Dwarf Category:The Mountain Guard Category:The Dwarven Vanguard Category:Soldiers Category:Blacksmiths Category:Bronzebeard Dwarf Category:Wildhammer Dwarf Category:Warriors Category:Thundersteel Clan Category:Army Officers